Virgin Oracle Spouts Nonsense Prophecies
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: A new prophecy has been announced; apparently a virgin will die, and the problem is that like 97.6% of the camp consists of sex depraved demi-gods. That will soon change. Rated M for language and sexual situations/content. Multiple pairings. I don't own PJO; if I did, Nico would be bi and in a relationship with me and Percy.
1. Rachel is Doomed

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was seriously fucked. As soon as the eery glowing green eyes replaced her own, the Oracle bitch of Delphi completely hijacked her body.

And the feeling? How does one even begin to explain the feeling of being possessed and spouting ridiculous prophecies?

Yet Rachel still managed to shake it off as if it were nothing. As if it didn't change her. As if she never woke up with a seriously killer head ache, totally confused about her location and the swarm of demi-gods surrounding her, screaming, "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

She gets incredibly tired sometimes, she'll admit. The possession. The knowledge of her close friend's fates. Their demises. Their secrets.

And then a prophecy like this comes along...

_One who is untouched and pure, _  
_will die if not given a lover's cure. _  
_The fate of the world depends on this, _  
_Or it will end in death's cold kiss._

Annnnd she's the VIRGIN Oracle.

Untouched and pure.

Double fucked.

But hey, nobody really dies a virgin, right?

Life fucks us all.


	2. Said Prophecy is Announced

It wasn't like she could keep this prophecy to herself.

She needed to spread the word to everyone.

A virgin was going to die; she knew that much. And there were virgins all around her.

Amidst the monster-slaying and occassional near-death-experiences, demi-gods rarely had the opportunity, or privacy, to even think about sex, let alone commit the act. And considering the strict, no-demi-gods-left-alone rule, barely anyone of the campers had lost their V-card.

The Aphrodite Cabin was the only for sure safe party, Rachel thought.

She fidgeted as she walked down to the Big House for the bi-weekly camp leader meeting.

How would she explain this?

Talking about sex; convincing everyone that their life depended on it. What would Chiron think?

She hesitated as she walked up the steps and opened the door to the large building.

Her palms became sweaty as she entered the rec room, and found everyone waiting for her.

Leo Valdez grinned wickedly as he played an intense game of pool with Connor and Travis Stolls.

Those three boys should _not_ be in the same room together unsupervised.

Piper and Jason sat next to each other, talking amongst themselves while Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse La Rue had their own conversation going on.

Rachel noticed Percy was blushing while Clarisse and Annabeth were laughing hysterically, probably enjoying a good joke at Percy's expense.

Clovis from the Hypnos cabin was knocked out, drooling on the coffee table while Butch from the Iris cabin drew a rainbow on his cheek.

Rachel took a seat next to Nico, who sat in the corner, observing everyone's interactions.

"Can we hurry up here, Chiron? I have a party to attend at 2..." Mr. D sighed loudly.

Chiron cleared his throat, and the room went dead silent.

"Everyone's here so we shall begin the meeting. Head Counseors; Please give your cabin reports."

Annabeth stood up, and opened her laptop, "All cabins have been inspected and the priority lists are up. Sorry, Hermes cabin, you came in last."

"What? We actually _tried _to clean this time though!" Travis complained.

"You actually caught us at a bad time, last night was Greg Mathew's birthday..." Connor added.

"And I wasn't invited? Feelin' the love guys..." Leo half joked.

"You know the rules guys; messiest cabins get lowest priority on the lists." Percy shrugged.

"Aw man..." The two brothers said in unison while everyone else stiffled a laugh.

"And how are the activities coming along?" The centaur asked.

"This week, the red team won Capture-The-Flag. It consisted of the odd cabin numbers while the blue team was the even cabins. So congradulations to them, and Jason Grace for leading the red team." Annabeth smiled.

Piper kissed her boyfriend on the cheek while everyone clapped for him. Leo rubbed his knuckle against Jason's skull, and was rewarded with a light shock that made his curly hair stand straight up.

"Yeah, yeah. So, any news from the Oracle, Miss Dare?" Mr. D asked before sipping on his Diet Coke.

He must have known, though he brought the topic up so nonchalantly.

"I- Well-"

"Come on, spit it out. We don't have all day..." He rolled his eyes.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"There's a new prophecy." She announced.

Everyone's attention turned to her; awaiting the prophecy. They all wondered who it was about; everyone was itching for a new quest.

"Go on..." Annabeth urged.

"Well- It's not what you think. I mean, you know I can't control the Oracle. It's just that this prophecy is so... alternative. And-"

"Rachel, we're in a demi-god camp, preparing to slay monsters and save the world. We're have god for crying out loud. We're nothing but alternative." Percy laughed.

Just then, the green mist filled the room and Rachel lost conciousness. Her body went limp but then soon filled out as the Oracle took control.

_One who is untouched and pure, _  
_will die if not given a lover's cure. _  
_The fate of the world depends on this, _  
_Or it will end in death's cold kiss._

The chorus of voices chanted, while Rachel's mouth moved.

Soon, her eyes returned back to their normal shade of green, and her body went slack.

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room, while everyone stared at her with their mouths agape.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" Leo screeched, tugging at his brown hair.

"Does- I mean, do we- You know, have to-" Piper rose from her chair, cheeks incredibly pink.

"No... No! That can't be true... Can it?" Clarisse asked, unsure whether or not to believe her own words.

"I- I don't know!" Rachel covered her face with her hands.

"Can- Can we just calm down and talk about this? Please." Annabeth tried to remain calm.

"Yes, I think that'd be best." Chiron agreed.

"Okay, so basically, we have to get laid or we die?" Connor asked.

Clarisse walked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"Oops my fist slipped."

"No, but seriously. Is that what it means?" Travis asked carefully.

"I- I think so..." Rachel said meekly, "But I mean who knows? It could be about me... You know, the virgin prophecy girl... Untouched and pure."

"Or me... You know, Hunter of Artemis. Swore off boys..." Thalia interjected.

"Or me... I mean, I have values..." Piper blushed.

"Listen, it could be any of us." Annabeth pointed out.

"Everyone, please just calm down. We will adjourn the meeting for now; but I will speak with Miss Dare and attempt to sort everything out. Just, please keep this under wraps for now." Chiron said.

"Yes, the last thing we need is a bunch of demi-gods acting like rabbits in heat. Dear gods have mercy. I need a drink." And with a snap he was gone.

The meeting was adjourned with his departure, and everyone was left in awe; wondering how and who they would lose their virginity to.

After all, their lives depended on it.


	3. Both Camps are Plagued

"So, it _is _what we think is...?" Rachel asked miserably, banging her head on the green velvet of the pool table.

"I'm afraid so, though I've never heard of anything like this."

"I'm going to die. We're all going to die." She said without emotion, staring straight ahead of her.

"Please Miss Dare; stay optimistic. Please inform the other head councilors about our discussion." Chiron directed then bolted out of the room.

"Great."

Rachel slumped out of the chair and shuffled her feet, exiting the Big House with her head down.

She walked down the white steps of the building to here Annabeth's voice.

"Hey prophecy girl, you gonna fill us in?" She asked casually, her arms crossed.

Rachel then noticed that all the councilors had been patiently waiting outside for her; ready to hear the news. To confirm their fears.

"Can... We all go somewhere more private?" She suggested.

Annabeth nodded and whispered to Leo.

He then smiled widely and led us into the woods.

We all made our way into Bunker 9, and Rachel could not believe her eyes.

"Woah..."

It had been completely transformed since the last time she saw the old air craft carrier sized dwelling. In just a few short weeks, Leo had managed to create beautiful lighting fixtures, and intricate decor; installing a large flat-screen television, and modern looking furniture.

"This is what I like to call, Man Cave de Leo." He smiled, reclining on the leather sofa.

"So _this_ is what you were doing all this time." Connor Stolls laughed.

"Sweet!" Travis said as he popped open a bag of Doritos.

"Please help yourself. _Mi casa es su casa." _

_"_So do we just pull up a chair or something?" Thalia asked.

With a snap of his fingers, a large mahogany table and chairs sprouted from the floor.

"Right this way to the conference room," Leo gestured.

Everyone was majorly impressed.

"We couldn't keep have meetings in the rec room." He shrugged.

"Leo is god." Travis bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." He grinned.

"Okay... So..." Rachel lost her courage.

"Rachel, it's okay." Piper assured.

"I talked to Chiron, and we both tried to decipher the prophecy. Basically, a virgin has to be cured; I mean, must be given a _lover's_ cure, if you know what I mean." She blushed, "And if not, something bad is going to happen and people could die."

"Problem is that we don't know who the prophecy is referring to." Percy thought aloud.

Will Solace of the Apollo cabin, began rubbing his chin, and murmuring.

"You're my dad's Oracle; I feel like something's off. Like it should be more literal."

"Well isn't poetry meant to mean something else, like completely not literal?" Katie Gardner of the Demeter cabin piped up.

"God, she's so smart." Travis mused, shooting Katie a look of admiration while she returned with a sneer. "I love it when she's angry." He sighed.

"So, you guys do know what this means, right? No one is safe." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"We have to take precautionary measures." Percy agreed.

"That's what Chiron said. And, yes, I think that'd be best, but we have to realize that our youngest camper is like ten." Rachel brought up.

"We are so fucked." Clarisse sighed.

"Okay, so here's the plan; we announce the prophecy to the camp and-"

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? This is my first time doing this, Reyna." A voice said from overhead through a portal.

"Great." Annabeth muttered. "What do you want, Octavian?"

"Thank the gods. Listen-"

"Annabeth. It's Reyna. We needed to contact you. Your Greek method of messaging actually proved useful."

"Hail Iris." Butch commented.

"Is everything okay? We're in the midst of a meetin-"

"We've received... A... A rather strange prophecy."


	4. Rachel's Quest

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter was pretty hard to write considering how I have no idea where this fic is going. It seems to be just one long drabble; but things **_**will**_ **pick up, I promise. Please review, comment, favorite. I adore suggestions! Would you like me to center the POV on anyone besides** Rachel? **Check out my other fic, Demi-god Retreat and please if you have any suggestions with that one as well; by all means, let me know. Please excuse my minor errors; I rarely ever read over my work before submitting! Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Are you sure?" Annabeth raised her brow, eyeing her Roman counterpart.

"Positive. The people of New Rome are very frightened, and news has spread like wild fire... Thanks to Octavian's rather dramatic public announcement..." Reyna glared at the scrawny blonde boy.

"The people needed to know! I couldn't put their lives in-"

"Reyna, what measures are you taking at camp?" Jason addressed, while Piper locked eyes with him.

"Well, it is my duty as praetor to ensure that the Roman legacy is passed on from generation to generation and to ensure the safety of all Roman citizens.. It may be a bit unorthodox, but desperate times call for desperate measures. We've issued out contraceptives, and the people-"

"So you're not going to fight it?" Nico sat up from his chair.

"What is there to fight, Nico di Angelo? It is a prophecy from the gods! From Fate!" Octavian bleated.

"There must be some other way..." Hazel whispered, slipping Frank's hand into her own. If she wanted to make love with Frank, she wanted it to be on her own terms.

"Well, when you find it; please let us know. It seems we've run out of drachmas for your rainbow goddess. I bid you all a farewell; please do not hesitate to call if any of you have insight. As much as I hate this prophecy, this is the only solution we have so far." And with that, Reyna and Octavian disappeared.

"Unbelievable." Thalia huffed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Travis fretted, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he shook his leg nervously.

"I- I have to make a call." Rachel got up and ran outside.

Pulling out a drachma and dropping it down the small waterfall, she prayed to Iris, the rainbow goddess.

"Show me Apollo."

After a few seconds, the shimmering water revealed the handsome god in what looked like Urban Outfitters as he was trying on a pair of sunglasses.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful and awesome Oracle. How are you, sweetie?" He winked.

Gods, he was infuriating.

Making Rachel vow to swear off boys, then flirting with her every chance he got. As if that weren't enough, he makes a prophecy about a virgin dying...

"We need to talk. This prophecy..."

"The prophecy? Yeah, it is a bit tricky. Why don't you ask my boy Will? He's got a knack for poetry. Ooh, how about this haiku: Prophecies are dumb/Too easy if you ask me/But I'm too awesome. Good, right?" He tried another pair on, taking out his iPhone 5s to take a quick selfie. "I'm really too hipster for this world." He sighed longingly.

"Please, just- Just tell me what it means." She begged.

He removed his glasses and his eyes bored into hers.

"You're an artist, right Rachel? You of all people should know that art can't be interpretted. The fates give me news, I make it into an awesome piece of poetry, and you supply it to the masses. That was the deal. Sorry sweet cheeks, but I can't help you out. It's in the contract." He smiled apologetically.

"I could die! Hundreds of people are at risk! Can't you see that?"

The god laughed. He actually laughed.

Rachel was boiling with anger.

"You won't die, trust me. Ooh, how are these? I don't wanna try _too_ hard to be awesome; it's gotta be natural." He donned a pair of silver aviators.

"Gods, you are so basic..." Rachel muttered inaudibly.

"What was that, dear?"

"So, what now? We're all supposed to have _sex_ in order to protect ourselves?"

"Just let nature take it's course. Love has a mind of it's own. All I have to say about the prophecy is that each of your little friends know something; just put it all together. The world won't end if a certain someone finds love. I gotta run, hun. I got a date with a chariot and a hot star, and I'm not talking 'bout the Sun, if ya know what I mean." He winked, and then the Iris Message was disrupted.

Rachel took a few deep breaths before returning to the bunker.

"Any news?" Percy asked as soon as Rachel stepped foot through the threshold.

"No... Not really." Rachel rubbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm sure everything will work out. We all just need time to think." Piper assured.

"Yeah... I think that'd be best. I'm sure Chiron will spread word tonight at dinner. We should start heading over to the Mess Hall though. It's 6:45." Rachel suggested, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, we better get goin'." Travis and Connor chided.

As the demi-gods and Rachel sauntered back from the woods and joined their fellow campers, tension filled the air.

After receiving her meal, consisting of miso soup and tofu tossed veggies, Rachel dropped her warm, buttery loaf of bread into the hearth, praying for guidance from any god that was listening, but mostly to Athena.

She needed serious help.

It seemed that as soon as she sat down; Chiron clinked his wine glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen. And satyrs. And harpies... And well, all creatures..." He announced awkwardly. "We have a new prophecy in the works of rather personal importance."

He then went on to explain the prophecy and what was known so far; captivating everyone's attention.

The campers took it rather well. The younger ones remained confused; but got a sense of the situation.

The Aphrodite cabin looked more relaxed than the rest of the demi-gods; Rachel mentally smirked.

And that was the last thing, the girl remembered before the Oracle chanted:

_"Three shall go find,_

_love that is blind._

_The dove, the brain, and the all-seeing eye; _

_Find the cure in the heart's biggest lies." _

"A quest! Chiron we have to leave tonight! Three... Three must go... The dove must be Piper... Brains... Athena. The eye... Wait, could it be?" Annabeth looked up at Chiron.

"It has never happened before..."

"What do you guys mean? Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I thought only demi-gods could go on quests; not mortals. Let alone, the one giving the prophecies." She murmured to herself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clarisse demanded, banging her fist against the table.

"Rachel. You're going on a quest."


	5. Finding Love

**Author's Note: **  
**So, thanks for so many reviews, favorites, and follows! Excuse my little errors; I reread my fics and just think, "God I'm such an idiot I can't even English." But please keep the reviews and things up- My heart literally skips a beat when I get a notification. This has over 1k views! Please check out my other PJO fics; especially my new and first ever attempt at a psychological thriller! Comment your OTP and I may write something about them in the next chap. Enjoy!**

"That- That can't be right. Only heroes are given quests. I'm- I'm not even a hero." Rachel stammered, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on Rachel, the prophecy says that you, Piper, and I have to go. You can do this. I believe in you." Annabeth grabbed her friend's hands.

"I- I don't know."

"You'll do fine. In fact, I think Rachel Elizabeth Dare should lead the quest. She is the prophecy girl after all..." Annabeth smiled.

All of the campers cheered, making Rachel blush further.

"Gods have mercy." She prayed before taking a sip of her herbal tea.

After dinner, the girls made their preparations to leave in the morning, not having the slightest idea where they were even going. How would you find love? Where would you look?

Rachel headed down to the clearing for the campfire sing-along with the Apollo cabin.

She sat next to Piper and Jason; which made her feel like _such _a third wheel. Luckily, she was close to all of her other friends.

Leo shoved two marshmallows up his nose, trying to impress some girls from the Aphrodite cabin, who just laughed at him.

They all sang the generic campfire songs, while Austin Young played his ukulele. Rachel watched as Nico just glowered on his log, staring into the flames.

Everyone else just mouthed words, even if they were embarrassed.

Couples nuzzled up against one another, enjoying the warmth and company each other.

Rachel didn't want things to change. She didn't want people to be rushed into things that they weren't ready for.

She smiled for a few moments, wondering when she'd ever be that happy again.

**_Annabeth_**:

After making sure that each of her siblings were asleep and in their beds, Annabeth slipped her invisibility cap on and sneaked out of the cabin and down to her boyfriend's.

She could hear him snoring from outside.

Barnacle brain, she thought while smiling.

She quietly opened his door, tiptoeing to his bunk. A floorboard creaked from under her foot, and faster than she thought possible, Percy had Riptide against her throat.

She slowly moved her right hand and took her cap off, revealing herself in all of her bookworm pajama glory.

"Gods, Annabeth what're you do-"

She grabbed his sword, throwing it onto the floor before climbing on top of Percy.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Percy." She told him.

Her lips brushed against his, and with his left hand on her back, he pulled her closer to him.

"You might never come back." He joked as if this were there last night together.

She looked into his eyes seriously.

"I- I don't want to die, Percy." She whispered. "I don't want you to die."

**Author's Note: **

**Please, please, please review and tell me if I should continue with some Percabeth lemony goodness! I'd really appreciate that because I'm still having my doubts about where this fic is gonna go and what you guys wanna read. Thanks for reading this so far! I'll give shout-outs next chap! ~Awks **


	6. Percabeth why not

**Author's Note**

**Shout-outs to: Cutedivaprincess, IceQueen987, Allmyusernamesweretaken, rider-84, Rosario Central, YourLogicisFlawless, & Wisegirl31 . **

**Thank you for your review; your input made this chapter possible! Love you to bits! **

**Trying something new by switching to first person; let me know which POV you prefer! **

_**Annabeth POV:**_

His blue eyes are softening, and I almost regret telling him my fears. Gods, I must look so vulnerable and weak right now. I hate it.

I'm completely surprised when Percy's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him; dangerously close. His lips press against mine hungrily and I cup his cheek with my hand, massaging his tongue with my own.

He pulls away, staring at my face for a few moments as if he's searching for something or it's the last time he'll ever see me again.

I wonder what he's thinking.

Did I do something wrong?

Does he know that I'm scared? Can he feel me trembling at his touch?

Is he even ready, because it took him _so _many months to get my hints that _I _had to make the first move and kiss him.

I let out a little yelp as he flips me onto my back and giggle when he hovers over me.

My neck rolls back when he nips at it, his breath making me shiver further, and his tongue trailing down to my collarbone, then to the soft curve above my breast.

Percy kisses the top of my chest, making me moan, while fumbling with my pajama shirt buttons.

Why'd I even wear this set? It was over two years old but still fit me. I remember when my dad sent it for Christmas, how he said the little Eiffel towers printed all over reminded him of me.

I feel like such a little girl, not like the nineteen year old woman I think I am.

But then Percy takes my shirt off, and I realize that I'm not wearing a bra.

He stares for a few moments. I'm nothing spectacular; with my 34 B breasts, but he looks at me like I'm Aphrodite herself.

He moves his hand slowly, running his hands up and down my body. I can't help but squirm under his touch.

For a seaweed brain, he sure knows how to make me feel this way.

Of all our make-out sessions, why does this feel the best?

His thumb runs over my left nipple as it hardens under his finger, while he leans down and engulfs my other nipple with his mouth.

His tongue swirls around it in short intervals before he sucks gently; his other hand pawing at my other breast.

It's absolute torture.

I can feel myself getting hotter and hotter.

With a soft moan I call his name.

He looks up from his... previous occupation with his blue eyes boring into mine.

"Please." Is all I can manage.

He kisses down my stomach, tediously.

How can he do things so leisurely at a moment like this?

But still, I want to live in this moment forever.

His lips come down to my waistband, in which he unties, and as a team, I lift my hips up while he slips the garment off.

He looks up at me; gods, his eyes. I can still see the boy I met when I was twelve. And then I realize what a man he's become - and that he is right between my legs.

His tongues trails to the inside of my thighs, tracing around my bikini line.

He gingerly pulls down my panties, and I cannot meet his eyes.

How embarrassing; to be completely vulnerable in front of him; trembling under his touch, so submissive.

Should I have followed in my mothers footsteps, being a maiden all my li-

"OHHH.." I couldn't control that from escaping my mouth as Percy's tongue slid down my...

God, he's so good at this. His tongue swirls around me, alternating from light suction to lapping.

I can't help but laugh as I remember something and Percy suddenly stops; making me extremely disappointed.

"What is it? Am I doing this wrong. I could-"

"I was just remembering the joke that Leo said, 'Are you a son of Poseidon? Because you make me _so_ wet'." I giggle.

How could I bring this up now?

He laughs heartedly, and then plunges back down between my legs.

"Holy-" He continues with his motions, while I clench his sheets in my hands.

My legs are literally trembling, and some force within me desperately wants to close them. It's like being tickled; it feels so good and makes you incredibly happy, yet you try with all your might to make it stop.

But Percy will not make that possible.

His hands are firmly separating my thighs.

My moaning is getting a bit out of hand; and I try muffling my mews and pleas by biting my finger.

Without looking up at me, Percy grabs my hand, and says, "I want to hear you," against me.

The vibrations from his mouth and voice are exquisite.

I've researched everything about orgasm. I've even conducted a few of my own experiments. The whole idea of physical and psychological stimuli and human sexual response fascinates me.

I know how hard it is for women to climax; how clitoral stimulation triumphs penetration and I wonder how sex with Percy will end.

Will I be satisfied? Will he? Will we change?

With his final suck and swirl, my stomach clenches in the familiar euphoric fashion while my back arches, my toes curl, and I manage mangled noises of pure and raw pleasure.

"Percy." His lips press up against mine and he tastes like his usual light sea water fragrance and something a bit more acidic.

"Please." I whisper against his lips, as he gets up from the bed to remove all of his clothes.

He pulls his shirt over his head to reveal his wonderfully built chest and upper-body, ruffling his hair in the process.

He pulls down his pajama pants and I can see his erection outlined in his pants.

He removes his last garment, becoming completely naked; something I have never seen or wan to un-see.

He climbs on top of me; rocking back and forth as we make out.

I can feel him up against me; and it's incredibly hot, creating a glorious friction.

He reaches over into his bedside drawer, obtaining a condom, ripping it open and placing it over himself.

I swear to the gods that even though I think penises are completely gross and alien looking; Percy's is almost beautiful.

His hand runs along my cheek, pushing back my blonde hair as he positions himself at my entrance.

He's so close, yet so far away.

I have to admit that the anxiety and fear is kicking in; though I try my best to hide it.

"Annabeth, are you sur-"

"Just do it, seaweed brain." I smile, and he kisses me before pushing himself inside me.

It felt... Different.

It didn't hurt so much as felt uncomfortable. It was like taking out a tampon- but backwards?

Clarisse would totally laugh at me at that comparison. I wonder if she and Chris have consummated their relationship.

Percy waits for me to nod, then continues; pulling in and out of me slowly, in long strokes.

I've moaned _too_ many times to count tonight. Percy's hands are occupied with my breasts, squeezing them gently.

My cheeks are very hot, and I can tell that I'm blushing like mad.

Percy's noises are orgasmic in their own right. He lets out low groans, thrusting himself in and out of me, gaining speed until he finishes after what seems like five minutes; which is completely normal, or so I read in an article two months ago.

He lays down next to me, and I lay my head on his chest as it heaves up and down, our breathing ragged.

"That was amazing." He said astonishingly.

All I could do was nod and smile.

"I love you, you know that?"

My heart nearly skipped a beat.

I prop my head on my elbow to look up at him.

"I do." I nod, trying to maintain a straight face.

"And?"

"And you should love me." I smirk, and be covers my face with a nearby pillow.

"Gee thanks."

"I'm kidding! I love you more than words can express." I tell him, kissing him a couple hundred times before drifting off to sleep on my boyfriends chest.

Maybe the prophecy wasn't to bad after all.

**Author's Note: **

**Wow this took over 24 hours to write. I think I lost my touch when it comes to lemony goodness; though I tried! Please, please, please, review. Let me know which couples you wanna see "follow" the prophecy lol. So, now I'm officially changing this to Mature. Thanks for the read! **

**~ Awks**


	7. Love in all the wrong places

**Author's Note: **

**Wow - Thanks so much for so many reviews, faves, and follows; god it just makes my day, like literally you guys are beyond great. I really take your comments/suggestions into consideration and I'm really grateful to only be getting positive feedback with this fic! 3 I can't believe this fic already has like 4.3k views after one week. Holy fucking shit. So, I'm making this chapter longer! Love you guys to bits! Continuing with the orignal POV, switching around the character focusing each chapter; let me know if you hate it! Aha **

**~ Awks **

_**Annabeth: **_

Annabeth woke up to Percy's arms wrapped around her naked body, their bodies a mess of entangled limbs.

She turned her head to face him, their eyes met, recalling the events from last night.

A smile played on Annabeth's lips as she kissed Percy, his hands running up her abdomen to under her breasts. He thought that she was extremely soft; especially her blonde curls that seemed to fall in her face.

He tucked a few strands behind her ear while they enjoyed their goodmorning kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the Poseidon cabin bursted open.

The two young lover's jumped incredibly high; hearts pounding against their chests.

"Well, well what do we have here..." Leo smirked as his friends scrambled to cover themselves in Percy's blue sheets.

"Gods, what in the _hell_ are you doing here?" Percy growled, his voice cracking in the process; while Piper and Jason burst out laughing from the doorway.

"Get out!" Annabeth hurled a pillow at Leo with such force that he was thrown onto the floor, groveling out of the cabin muttering, "Okay, okay..."

They dressed quickly, cheeks a bright shade of red the whole time. Annabeth left her boyfriend's cabin in the pajamas she arrived in, slipping on her invisibility cap, while Piper walked alongside her.

After a few seconds, Piper gushed, "So, how was it?"

"Was what?" An invisible Annabeth asked coyly.

"Was it good? I'd imagine Percy to be good, I mean you know, son of Poseidon; he could make anyone wet." She laughed, in on the joke that Leo had made a few days prior.

"It was pretty great." The blonde confided, biting her lip - not that Piper could see.

"I... I want to with Jason. I know that it could potentially save both of our lives; but still, I don't want things to change. Did things change with you and Percy?" She asked, obviously worried

"No; if anything it brought us closer."

"Oh."

And with that, Annabeth entered the Athena cabin, dressed properly and the two girls walked on over to the Mess Hall for breakfast; their bags already packed for their quest.

"That's weird." Annabeth nodded over to the Aphrodite table; which was completely empty except for Drew, whom was picking at her bowl of shredded wheat.

"I'll go check it out." Piper told her, and walked cautiously up to the girl.

She and Drew were on better terms than before, but Piper remained weary around the previous cabin councilor.

"Is everything alright?" Piper took the seat across from her half-sister.

"Just peachy keen." Drew muttered, playing with her cereal, "I hate how the Demeter kids practically shove this stuff down your throat. I'm going to gain like 10 pounds each day."

"Where is everyone?" Piper looked around and none of her other cabin mates were anywhere to be seen.

"I told them to take a hike." Drew shrugged.

"Oh." Piper stopped chewing her apple. "And why would you do that?"

"We need to talk; duh."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Mom gave me a message-"

Piper spewed her orange juice all over the table, narrowly missing Drew.

"Gross." Drew slid down a few seats to the left, while Piper followed, wiping off her shirt with a napkin.

"What did she say?" Piper whispered enthusiastically.

"Hold your horses hun; it's not like we get juicy gossip like this every day..." She leisurely picked at her nails.

"Are you serious? This is impor-"

"Okay, so... Mom visited me last night; interrupting a _really _good dream. Channing Tatum and I were _totally_ gonna-"

"Oh gods, please skip that part." Piper groaned.

"Whatever. So she showed up wearing this to die for ensemble; gods you should have seen it. She is so stunning; gods I'm so-"

"So the message?" Piper repeated.

"Okay, okay. Anywhore, she told me to tell you something about love. She said that she _totally_ shipped a few of us; and that this prophecy was working in her favor. She said that she'd be _pretty_ busy working around here."

"So, mom has something to do with... All of this?"

"Hm, I don't know, it's not like she's the goddess of love and beauty and shit, and the prophecy is about love and sex. Where would you get that conclusion?" Drew batted her eyes innocently, pleased with the way her sarcasm had come out.

Piper rolled her eyes, smiling.

"So, did she down right give you a message for me?"

"Now that I think about it; yes. She said, 'Don't be afraid of love, Piper. It's a beautiful thing; it can bind two people or more together by their souls. Don't ignore those who need to be loved.' Or something like that. I can't really remember, I just wanted to get back to Channing. Dear gods, he is _so_ fucking ravishing." She giggled, pulling out her compact, applying some fuschia lipstick to her lips.

"Well thanks, I will keep that in mind." Piper got up to leave. "Um, do you by chance have any idea where to look for love that is blind?"

"A blind prom? I don't know."

"Okay, thanks. Take care of the cabin while I'm gone?"

"Always do."

"Hey, no 'persuading' Jenny to give you mani-pedis, alright?" Piper raised her eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Gods, you are absolutely no fun!" Drew groaned, pouting.

Piper walked away, and joined Annabeth and Rachel, backpacks in hand.

"So... where to, quest leader?" Annabeth asked Rachel.

Rachel pursed her lips, deep in thought.

"Well, Argus gave me the keys to the van." She said, holding the keys out, creating a jingle as the keys clinked against one another.

"Piper, you drive?" Annabeth asked.

"Not legally." She laughed.

"I _do _drive, you guys know that right?" Rachel opened the drivers side door, hopping into the vehicle.

"Daddy doesn't have the chauffeur drive you?" Piper scoffed.

"I could ask the same thing." Rachel countered.

"Fair enough."

Both girls had bonded over the fact that their dad's were majorly famous; one in the business world and the other in the entertainment business.

Rachel drove well; and for miles, the girls listened to music and snacked; they actually felt almost normal.

That is, until they came up to the mall.

Something had told Rachel to pull into the overly crowded parking lot. That the fifteen minutes spent on finding parking and almost getting into that gang fight with some cholas over parking was worth it.

The girls walked around the mall; very careful about monsters looking around. You never knew; that teen girl in front of Hollister & Co. _could_ have been an _empousai, _though Rachel would have been able to see through the Mist if that were the case.

The mere mortal had better vision than most of her demi-god friends.

"There." Rachel nodded over to the store, plastered in pink.

"You wanna go _bra shopping_?" Piper scoffed. She hated those stores that over sexualized breasts.

Rachel walked right into the store, overwhelmed by the perfume and lingerie everywhere.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret." A girl with a ponytail smiled while hanging up some seriously cute bras up on a rack.

"Why are we here, again?" Annabeth asked, eyeing the mannequin with the white and black striped underwear set.

"I- I don't know." Rachel shrugged.

She could feel something.

Something powerful.

She pretended to be checking out the active wear, when an absolutely _gorgeous _woman appeared.

"You know, with that figure, you'd _totally _rock this." She held out a nude looking set; and Rachel reached out for it.

No matter how many times Rachel stared at her, her appearance seemed to change. Rachel thought she looked like Emma Watson for a second, then Scarlett Jo Hansen, then Anne Hathaway.

"Mom?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Piper, darling!" She hugged her daughter, the scent of roses and chocolate trailing behind her.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite." Annabeth did a small bow.

"My, my. Look how you've grown! I blessed you well, didn't I? You're growing up into such a beautiful young woman." The goddess smiled, then blushed. "Oh my, I knew something changed about you! You and Percy - how cute!" She gushed.

Annabeth's eyes bulged, and her cheeks became unbearably hot.

"Piper darling, when are you and Jason going to share your love together? I swear it breaks my heart. Nothing is more beautiful than two lovers making love. Oh gods, I'm going to cry." Aphrodite patted her always changing eyes, and walked behind the counter, gesturing for the girls to follow her into the Employees Only room.

"Mother!" Piper practically screamed, incredibly embarrassed.

Rachel giggled at her friends.

"And you dear - you poor thing. You know, I tried talking to Apollo. No girl should go without loving someone. _I_ could _never_ swear to be a virgin. He's _so_ cruel. Breaks my heart. But I do have _some_ fun in store for you; another epic love story. It'll be so beautiful!" Tears welded in the goddesses eyes.

"Oh- I _really_ don't think that's necessary-" Rachel protested.

"Nonsense! I have my new OTP; gods that prophecy is so great! I haven't been so busy in ages!"

As the girls walked through the threshold of the room, the inside seemed to morph into a blur of flashing lights and pops.

Aphrodite strutted down the catwalk, donning a gorgeous pearl lingerie set, absolutely breath taking.

The girls stopped in their tracks, but when the got the courage to step forward they realized that something was _seriously_ off.

Rachel stumbled in her extremely high heels, and almost screamed as she saw herself in the mirrored catwalk.

Her set was black and red, and made her skin look extremely creamy. Her hair was fashionably styled into a curly red bob, her lips a dark red; making her look like a sultry flapper from the 1930's that would have _definitely_ made Hazel blush.

Rachel panicked and looked at Piper and Annabeth whom were just as freaked out as their red-headed friend.

Piper donned a bunch of white and peach colored feathers in her hair, sporting a cream colored bra, panties, and Garterbelt that perfectly contrasted her golden brown skin, though she did _not _look happy.

Annabeth with her blonde hair in ringlets, stumbled in her blue heels, trying her best to cover her tan body that was so exposed in her sheer nightgown and barely there underwear.

"Darlings! Are you coming or not?" Aphrodite called, practically floating down the aisle as cameras flashed all around her.

The girls practically ran after her to behind the stage.

"You girls look absolutely stunning!" She beamed while the three girls shifted uncomfortably throwing on some robes that a guy with a headset handed them.

"It wouldn't hurt to warn us." Piper mumbled.

"Oh, you had fun, don't deny it! So, what was it that you dears wanted to talk to me about?" She applied a gracious amount of powder on, sitting at her vanity, even though there was nothing out of place on any part of her body.

"We need help with this prophecy. You see, it told us to find love that is blind-"

The goddess sat straight up.

"Oh dears; okay, the Fates have distinct rules about these things. I can't just _tell_ you what it means, you have to figure them out. I _can_ however give you clues!" She cheered, fixing a stray hair of Piper's.

"Any help at all would be fine really." Rachel urged.

Aphrodite's eyes scanned over the girls.

Biting her lip, she told them, "Go back to camp; you should have never even left. All of your answers are there, can't you see it? Love does not like to be ignored. Find it there; let it be heard! Listen to the prophecy some more and I'm sure you'll figure it out." She winked at them.

"Thanks Mom."

"Don't mention it, dear. Now, I'm off to Paris for a romantic evening with my boyfriend." She snapped her fingers and changed into a red, slim fitting dress that hung to her curves, her hair a silky looking chestnut.

As she headed out the door, she turned back.

"Ooh, and use that door, k? Love you girls!" She disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting." Rachel said.

The three girls shifted in their pink satin robes, alone in the dark dressing room.

"I guess we better go." Rachel shrugged, and opened the door, which was pitch black inside.

The other two girls followed her, and after a few more steps, the girls stumbled out into a very bright room, falling hard onto the floor.

"Holy fucking shit." Leo gasped as the three half-naked girls sprawled onto the floor, emerging from the game closet he installed in Bunker 9.

"Oh my god!" Rachel whispered; completely mortified as she saw all her demi-god friends staring up at her.

"P-P-P- Pi- Pi- Pip - Er?" Jason stuttered, eyes bulging at his Cherokee goddess.

"Everyone close your eyes!" She screamed; her voice laced with charmspeak.

She _really_ wasn't digging her mom at that moment.

**Author's Note: **

**Just wanted to say a huge thank you to IceQueen987 & YourLogicIsFlawless for their reviews, comments, and suggestions. They helped me get a much clearer sense to where this fic is going; I have so many ideas and I can't wait to see them unfold. Feel free to leave me a message; which pairings you wanna see (especially regarding Leo, Rachel, and Nico!) I'd also LOVE to see your predictions about who or what the prophecy is about! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Awks **


	8. Leo and his third wheel problems

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter's a bit more Leo centric; and I have a little somethin' somethin' for y'all. **

**Frazel with just a bit of Leo? lol why not? **

Leo was still reeling from the sight of his _incredibly_ hot friends.

Like _seriously _sexy_._

It wasn't every day that three major half-naked hot chicks fell out of his game closet.

He was almost heart broken when Piper forced him so close his eyes.

And he couldn't see _anything_. For about two hours, he was completely blinded, as were the rest of the demi-god crew.

They basically played Marco Polo and hide and go clap while Rachel, Annabeth, and Piper changed and hung out in the bunker, making people bump into shit.

Katie swears that someone cupped a feel though no one confessed to it. Leo had his suspicions though, because he heard Travis and Connor chuckling quietly.

Soon, they all were able to open their eyes.

"Gods, that was embarrassing." Annabeth muttered.

"So, uh.. Why were you guys," Jason gulped, "dressed like that?"

"My mother..." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hail Aphrodite." Travis and Connor whispered, high five-ing each other while Clarisse and Thalia each shot them death glares.

"So you guys met with Aphrodite? Did she say anything?" Hazel asked from the kitchen; making Frank and herself a sandwich.

"Well we asked her for help with the prophecy; and she said that she couldn't _tell_ us. That the answer is here; at camp. We just have to open our eyes." Rachel told her.

"Didn't she say something like, 'love can't be ignored'?" Annabeth commented and Piper nodded.

"But we still don't know who the virgin is." Clarisse crossed her arms.

"Well, we do know who the virgin is not..." Thalia giggled while Clarisse blushed. She and Chris hadn't - They were still taking things slow.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed, making an obvious point to stare at Percy and Annabeth.

"So, what were you guys doing before we showed up looking like two-dollar hookers?" Rachel asked before biting into an apple.

As if on cue, a figure emerged from the shadowy corner, falling like a heap onto the floor, with two other bodies doing the same.

"What in the _hell_?"

"Reyna? And - oh gods, what is _he _doing here?" Annabeth groaned.

"Praetor!" Octavian called dramatically, dusting his purple toga off before helping the black haired girl up.

"I will never shadow travel ever again." She turned her attention to the son of Hades, whom was completely knocked out on the floor.

"Is he alright?" She asked, while Rachel poked him with a pool stick.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine. He gets a little tired when he shadow travels, especially if he's doing it with other people. He should be knocked out for a good couple of hours." Percy explained.

"Hey, Travis. Grab me a marker!" Connor told him, and the boys began drawing a Hitler mustache onto the poor di Angelo boy, while Rachel stifled her giggles.

"What brings you two here?" Annabeth asked the campers.

"The Fates have been very generous, by sending me this vision. They came to me in a dream - a glorious dream - ordering Reyna and me to visit Camp Half-Blood..." He scratched his head nervously, "They didn't exactly give us a reason why but, I know it's important." He shrugged.

Rachel and Piper rolled their eyes together at his dramatic explanation.

"I wouldn't come her unless I knew that it'd be of some importance." Reyna said seriously.

"Of course, thank you for coming right away. I'll tell Chiron that you're here, and we'll make your sleeping arrangements." Annabeth told her, "I think Octavian can stay in the Apollo cabin. And I think Bellona's Greek counterpart is Enyo... We don't have a cabin for her yet."

"Enyo? That's my dad's girlfriend. She's great in battle. I'm sure you could stay in Ares for a while." Clarisse offered.

"Thank you; I'd appreciate that."Reyna responded.

"Well, we better get goin'. Don't wanna miss archery practice." Frank said.

"Hey Travis! Connor! We can't just _leave _him here." Leo grinned mischievously.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you three alone with the Ghost King? Next thing you know, he''ll have pink hair and a bunch of highly innapropriate marker tats." Rachel scoffed, attempting to lift Nico's limp body.

"Do you mind telling me when he wakes up? I'd like to speak with him." Reyna asked politely, and Rachel nodded.

"Atleast help me take him to the Apollo cabin so they can keep an eye on him."

Leo, Travis, Connor each carried Nico while Rachel supervised.

**Leo: **

Leo had always been the third wheel.

He sat at the lake, skidding pebbles along the surface.

He had never been so bored in his entire life.

Piper and Jason were having some 'alone time'. Leo wondered if they had... done the deed yet.

A part of him didn't want them too. He felt like he was slowly losing them, little by little. They had begun spending a lot more time together than with him, and it didn't feel to great.

Another part of Leo was scared, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He was the most unlucky guy ever; he doubted that he'd lose his virginty before the age of like thirty if he was even lucky. It seemed as though every girl that he ever fell in love with was completely out of his league or very off-limits.

He was convinced that the prophecy was about him.

But how would he be cured by his lover? He loved Calypso, and she was stuck on Ogygia. One day, he'd return and she'd be his bride.

He clenched his fists, and then hurled another rock into the body of water.

Getting up to his feet, he practically ran to the Hades cabin. He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to be with his friends. He needed to forget. He needed to laugh, have fun.

He ran up to the outside of the cabin, panting. Then he decided that he'd sneak in and scare Hazel as a _totally_ funny joke.

Leo looked at his watch, realizing that Hazel was probably on her daily ride with Arion.

Then he heard it.

It was faint at first, but then the sounds of small mews and moans made themself audible in Leo's ear.

Was that Hazel?

Was she hurt? 

Leo crept to the front door, peering into the cabin, until he saw them.

He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest, and he thought it was the loudest thing he's ever heard.

"Hazel, are- Are you sure?" Frank asked between kisses. His large, muscular body seemed to cover Hazel's small golden physique, but he wasn't even heavy.

She thought about it for a moment. Was she ready?

She would never had dreamed of doing this when she was alive the first time back in the 30's, but times were different and now she was older.

She was sure of at least one thing; she was completely in love with Frank and wanted a life with him.

The life she never got to have with Sammy.

She closed her eyes, kissing Frank long and hard, making him release a low moan in the back of his throat.

She wondered if he was ready? He was about three years older than her, surely he wanted to.

"Are... you ready?" She asked, her eyebrows creased in a way that made Frank smile.

"I love you Hazel." He whispered, his lips gently smashing against hers.

Why was Leo still there? This scene was way too intimate; but he couldn't pull away. It was as if he was frozen.

Hazel pulled away from Frank; motioning for him to remove her top. She lifted her chest up as he pulled the orange cotton shirt over her head, revealing her white, plain bra.

Frank's soft hands gently traced up and down her chest, in between her breasts, causing her to shiver in pleasure and goosebumps to rise all over her body.

Hazel raised a brow, while unclasping her bra from the front, throwing the garment to the floor.

She thanked the gods that Nico had shadow traveled and was in the Apollo cabin.

Rachel _really_ did her a favor.

When Leo saw his Creole friend shirtless a gasp escaped his lips, and Frank and Hazel both panicked.

"Who's there?" Frank growled, Hazel covering herself with a pillow, face bright red.

Leo contemplated running; he really did. It seemed like the smartest choice; but Leo wasn't very smart.

**Author's Note: **

**Should I continue? lol**

**Okay, so I saw this done with another fic; and I'm almost at like 9k, so thank you so much! And for that; I am having a little contest type thing! I'll be needing some more characters for the Apollo cabin, so if you want, leave your name and a brief description of yourself including, three words that describe you, your powers, and a quote ( I think that'll help me get a feel of how you talk/what you say), also it wouldn't hurt to share what you want to happen in the fic, lol. I shall pick the names from a hat to be fair, aha. Thanks! **


	9. Movie night

**Wow, 12k .. How do I even begin to describe how great I feel? You guys freaking rock omfg. **

**Like I swear to the gods, that it just makes my day to get a notification saying I have a follow, fave, or review. **

**I've written down a few ideas of what I want to see happening with this fic; so I do have a clearer path for the story and I hope you'll stick with it until the end :) This fic may be on the longer side, so I hope that's alright! **

**Also, I deleted my fic, Insanity, and borrowed a scene because it fit and I'm really too lazy to type lol; so please enjoy! **

"Who's there?" Hazel called; trying to sound confident but her voice wavered.

Frank tightened his grip around her protectively.

"I- I'm sorry. I thought-" He began, still behind the door.

"Leo?" Hazel asked.

He pushed the door open with his fingers, making a long and rather awkward creak.

"What? This isn't the bunker! Wow, how embarrassing..." Leo scratched his head nervously, before bolting out the door.

What was he supposed to say?

The thins that were on his mind?

Hey, I'm pretty turned on right now; mind if I join you? I think I'm the virgin in the prophecy and I'd hate to die and watch the world burn so let's fuck!

He hoped that things wouldn't be awkward later on and that Hazel and Frank would still show up to the movie night that evening.

**Later that night...**

"Leo, get _off _me. Shit, can't I watch a movie without you trying to stick your tongue down my throat? I'm _not_ interested." Thalia crossed her arms.

"Could you guys please stop flirting, we're trying to watch this movie in peace." Annabeth threw a fist full of popcorn at them from across the room.

Wednesdays were always movie nights with the exclusive group of campers. They'd meet in Bunker 9, which Leo had completely remodeled into a slick looking hang out spot stocked with a ton of snacks, drinks, and a wide assortment of movies to compliment his seriously sweet entertainment center set-up.

Every week, they'd meet up and rotate who picked the movie of the night.

This week was Connor Stoll's pick, and they all huddled up in blankets watching The Conjuring.

Percy kept stealing glimpses of Annabeth staring at the large screen as she nibbled on her finger, her gut clenched with anxiety. She calculated all the scenerios, and contemplated when things would pop out.

He admired the way her eyebrows were knitted; her forehead wrinkled with worry.

He nearly pissed himself when everyone jumped out of their seats, as the music blared at a scary part.

"Holy fuck..." Katie Gardner whimpered, unintentionally leaning up against Travis Stolls; who didn't mind at all. He yawned and flexed his arm, wrapping it around the daughter of Demeter. "There, there." He coaxed.

She was way too scared to even care, and decided to let him live... If that was the only move he was going to make that night.

"Frank- This is too much." Hazel nuzzled her face into her boyfriend's chest. He patted her back and smiled at how cute she was, when in reality, he himself was shitting bricks.

"Ow." He lifted himself up, and found a small, annoying ruby digging into his back.

"Sorry... I conjure rubies when I'm scared..." She whispered and he threw it behind his back, pulling her closer to him. It coincidentally landed into Leo's popcorn causing him to almost choke to death. Thalia was laughing _very _hard_. _

Hazel still had trouble making eye contact with Leo.

How much had he seen?

She still couldn't shake that question she was so tempted to ask.

Would _you like to join us?_

She was still experiencing mixed feelings; with Leo looking like Sammy and all...

She also knew about his... Uh, lady problems.

She didn't want him to die.

She and Frank didn't even finish; it was way too awkward after Leo left.

Hazel wondered when she'd ever get enough courage to try seducing Frank again.

Leo kept laughing; nervously.

How would he ever live that down?

Soon, word would spread around camp and he'd be known as a peeping tom.

He already had enough beef with Frank even though he was sure that the Ares kid was a vegetarian.

Nico, who was still a bit groggy, sat between Percy and Rachel, a bit bored with the film.

When Percy's hand brushed up against his, eliciting a blush from the boy, Rachel _totally_ noticed.

Nico stiffened.

"Fucking shit!" Clarisse jumped, spilling popcorn over the floor while Chris smiled at her.

"Scared?" He teased.

"Shut up!" She punched his arm playfully, cheeks reddening.

His arm went around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest, sinking into the sofa.

Clarisse kept thinking, when would be the right time?

She was good at plenty of things.

She could _totally_ kick anyone's ass in camp; even seaweed brain and thunder boy. She was great at capture-the-flag and could _so_ out-eat anyone on Taco Tuesday.

But she was absolutely clueless when it came to seduction and love and all that girly shit that the Aphrodite cabin spouted.

She was very tempted to, dare she say it, ask for help.

Drew knew a little something-something about love. She practically _breathed_ Cosmo mags and romantic comedies.

Clarisse decided that she'd be her best bet.

Soon the movie ended with everyone hanging on the edge of their seats; scared shitless.

They could go up against the fucking Minotaur and the evil Titan lord; but fuck no; scary movies were scary as Tartarus.

Everyone dispersed, walking back to their cabins.

Thalia offered to walk back with Katie; but the Gardner girl declined.

And that was where she went wrong.

_Really_ wrong.

Or so she keeps telling herself; when she knows that things actually went _really, really _fucking great.

Walking through the woods, Katie decided to stop by her moonlight garden.

She tugged at her thin sweater; cursing her choice of outerwear.

Katie will admit; she's kind of a pussy when it comes to scary movies, as are most of her demi-god friends.

So when she heard the crunch of leaves under someone's foot from two feet away, her heart nearly fell to her stomach.

She turned around very slowly, mouth agape, expecting a hideous monster.

She felt the tug in her gut as a bunch of tendrils and vines wrapped around the shadowy figure that stalked her in the dark, until the individual was suspended into the ground.

She let out a scream as the male voice did the same.

Upside down, Travis thrashed his legs out, and ripped the mask of his face yelling, "It's me! It's me!"

"Travis?" Katie squinted in the darkness.

"Yes! Please just- just let me down!"

"You- You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" She scolded, grabbing the knife attached to her thigh.

"Why should I let you down, huh? I should just leave you here to rot." She mused.

Travis's eyes widened.

"No! No- It- It was a stupid joke, really! I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

She thought about it for a moment.

"Oh alright." She gave in, swiping her knife across the green vines, causing the Stoll boy to scream on his way down to the soil face first.

"Oops." Katie shrugged.

"Katie! That was fucked up!" He said, mending his _seriously_ hurt head.

"Serves you right." She huffed.

"Gods you're such a bitch."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Don't you _dare _call me that _ever _again, do you hear me?" She put her hands on her hip.

"Or what?" He countered.

"Or- Or I will fucking end you!"

"I'd like to see you try, sweet cheeks." He winked.

Gods, he was infuriating.

It made Katie very confused.

She took a few steps towards him, slapping him hot across the cheek, her lip quivering before Travis grabbed her hand and pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had _ever_ experienced.


	10. What they Drew

**Wow, I apologize for my very explicit language! Katie x Travis smut for this chap cx enjoy! Which couple next?**

**Also, Drew centric.**

**So, if any of y'all have an Instagram, feel free to follow me awks_christinuh .. I'd love to DM you and share ideas and what not. lol, please enjoy this chapter! I might double post tonight; which is probably a very bad idea considering I have to wake up at like 6. **

**#thefangirlstruggle**

How did she manage to get herself into this predicament?

She kissed the Stoll boy angrily. It just seemed so... right.

No matter how many times she tried to convince herself; Katie liked the guy. Even if he _totally_ defaced her mom's cabin with chocolate bunny rabbits and made her mad like every day.

She _liked _yelling at him; lecturing him.

And she _especially_ liked kissing him.

She found herself laying on a pile of roses; in the middle of the forest with Travis Stolls making out with her; his hands running over her extremely thin sweater.

Her nipples seemed to harden under his touch, and Travis was very intrigued with this reaction.

"Gods, you pervert." She blushed wildly, not meeting his eyes.

He kissed her feverishly, "Don't pretend like you don't like it."

Travis' tongue danced with Katie's as his body rubbed up against hers, his jeans tightening with each motion.

Katie felt hear surge through her; eliciting a familiar and unbearable feeling.

"I hate you." She panted against his mouth.

He grinned. "Keep tellin' yourself that, sunflower."

"I'm only doing this so we both don't die." She lied.

Travis knew.

He knew that she liked him for a while now. She'd pretend like she hated him; like they were rivals. Her favorite thing was teasing him, and she was good at it.

"Well, I'd rather not die." He smirked.

"Can- Can we just get this over with? Gods, you always take your sweet time; like today your cabin was so la-"

Travis' tongue licked down her neck to her collarbone.

He was _more_ than happy to comply.

He lifted up her skirt, his fingertips lightly brushing against the soft flesh of Katie's inner thighs, emitting a shiver from the girl.

His thumb rubbed up against her through the thin fabric of her panties.

Travis thought about how warm she was, how ready she was for him.

She squirmed a bit while Travis pulled down her underwear.

He looked at her for a few seconds.

Was it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen?

Katie looked so beautiful in that moment.

Her legs spread open, her hair a mess, face sweaty, cheeks red, breath quickened.

Travis couldn't take it any longer.

He undid his belt and pulled down his shorts as fast as he could.

He whipped himself out, plopping his member onto her moist entrance.

He kind of panicked at that point.

Was he really going to go through with it?

He hadn't even bought Katie dinner yet.

"You're fucking infuriating. What in the _hell_ are you waiting for? Don't you watch enough porn to know what to do by now?" She complained.

He smiled, and then leaned into her.

Travis was engulfed by the girl, letting out a moan of pleasure at the tightness of his lover.

"Agh.." She winced, and then urged him to continue.

Travis didn't expect it to feel this way.

He couldn't describe how he felt.

Being inside Katie, was warm and wet; he almost felt like... He belonged there. Like they were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Travis rocked his hips back and forth; sliding in and out of her.

Beads of sweat ran down their faces, it was pretty weird considering how cold it was outside.

The forest background of owls hooting and wolves howling mixed with the sound of Katie's moans and Travis' heavy breathing.

After a dozen or so more thrusts, Travis' stomach coiled and he pulled out of Katie; spilling himself onto her tulip bush.

Katie wiped her forehead.

"Thanks for... You know, not coming inside." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah; thanks for uh, saving my life?" He tried.

"Yeah, you too."

After a few seconds, Travis apologized.

"Sorry you didn't finish."

Katie laughed while finding her clothes and putting them on.

"It's cool." She sighed.

"I'll make it up to ya." He told her and she smiled.

"I'd like to see you try."

**Drew**:

Drew just couldn't get a break this week.

Pretty much everyone in camp had been bothering her; asking for love advice.

What did she look like?

The love goddess?

Well- that was her mom, but still...

She was incredibly surprised a certain _someone_ asked her for help.

"I need your help." She blurted; absolutely mortified.

"With?" Drew asked, reaching for her iced tea, not looking up from her magazine.

Her striped sunglasses matched the black bikini she sported while tanning by the lake.

"Could you... Teach me how to be seductive?"

"Clarisse?" Drew lowered her sunglasses in disbelief. "You... wanna learn how to be... seductive?"

The daughter of Ares just nodded shyly.

She felt disgusted with herself for acting like this; so shy and lovey-dovey.

She wanted to fucking vomit.

Only Chris could make her like that.

Make her giggle like a school girl and ask for help.

"Huh." Drew was deep in thought.

"So, can you help me or not?"

"Of course I _could_ help you, hun." She grinned.

"What do you want?"

"Why would I want anything? Can't I help a good friend without any ill intentions? Where's your faith, hun?"

Clarisse raised a brow.

"So, all you need is here." Drew tossed her the Cosmo mag.

"A magazine; really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, really." Drew rolled her eyes, "just turn to page 37, and follow the steps."

"Uh okay... If you really think it'll work..."

"It will; don't worry. Lemme know how it turns out, dear." Drew turned her attention back to the sun as the other girl left.

_This better work or this girl is gonna actually __**need**_ _plastic surgery, _Clarisse thought.

That was like the fourth time Drew had given love advice that week.

Did anyone give her advice? No.

Did she need any? Maybe.

Her love life wasn't all that great anyways.

Luckily, she was immune from the prophecy, having lost her virginity to an older and _beyond _gorgeous Apollo councilor from her second year at Camp Half-Blood when she was fifteen.

She still couldn't help but feel sorry for some of the virgins. They didn't deserve to die.

Drew was a strong believer that no one should die a virgin, and had decided to make it her duty to help a few people out - as well as herself.

And she definitely wanted to help herself to some cute Ghost King ass.

Sure he was like three years younger than she was, but he had developed into a smoking hot dude over the years.

Silky black hair, olive skin, chiseled chest and muscular arms from sparring training, and Drew's favorite - a _very _sexy and tones ass.

She _really_ wouldn't mind watching him walk for miles.

As she saw the boy on the docks; she picked her boobs up, positioning them to perfection in her bikini top.

Nico got off the Argo 2, walking along the dock in a black t-shirt and board shorts.

Drew waved at him to come to her, and with a confused expression on his face, he walked up to her.

She exuded sex appeal.

Her pink eye liner seemed to make her oriental eyes pop, as they batted at him.

"Hi hun," she smiled, "what were you doin up there?"

He looked back at the ship.

"I was just looking for Leo, seen him around?" Nico asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I have been looking for you."

"Me?" Nico scoffed, eyes darting left to right.

"Of course you, silly! We should _totes_ hang some time. We'd have _so_ much fun!" She touched his arm, lingering a bit _too _long_. _

"We have nothing in common." He said.

Drew giggled.

"I'm sure we do. Well- that's why we should hang out, you know, to get to know each other..." She got up from her chair slowly, very seductively.

She ran a hand through her long, black hair.

Her arms draped over his shoulders, and behind him she whispered in a sultry voice, "I'd _really_ love to get to know you, Nico. Why don't we, look for Leo together. Maybe we could try that ship one more time..."

Nico practically squirmed out of her grasp.

She giggled again.

"Oh come on hun! Don't be shy. Honestly, I'd be down to fuck you any day." She shrugged.

Nico's eyes bulged.

"Seriously, it's okay! I want to. I mean, _really_ want to. I wanna find out if those rumors are true. You know what they say about the Big Three..." She winked, and he gulped.

Oh gods.

He did not expect Drew to come onto him.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Uh, thank you - for the offer. I'm just not very interested..."

"Are you gay, or what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Nico almost screamed.

"Oh gods; you're in love with a guy aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No straight guy can resist me... Shit, it's like the Apollo cabin all over again."

**Wow, this chapter was sucky, lol. **

**Next one will be better; I'll update within 24 hours ;) **


	11. Reyna kisses who?

**Author's Note: **

** Grodd44: I don't have a clear understanding of Nico's sexual orientation; he may be either gay or bisexual, I still don't know yet, but girls are **_**still**_ **gonna come on to him - gay or straight - because he's fucking sexy as fuck. Like in the last chapter, Drew came onto him, but he rebuffed her advances because of his little crush on Percy, lol. I have a lot in store for Nico di Angelo. **

**Who do you ship him with? **

**This chapter is a bit Drew centric as well. **

Drew didn't know how to feel.

She had never been turned down before.

The feeling was foreign to her; _rejection_.

She hated it.

He _definitely _had to be gay.

She was almost sure of it.

Being the daughter of Aphrodite, she had a sense for this kind of stuff, almost like a gaydar.

As she sat at the Cabin 10 lunch table, and mentally smirked as Piper approached her.

"Need help, hun?"

"Did you send them on a hike again?" Piper asked, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, not today. I just _asked_ them to give us space. Mom told me you'd come."

"She- She knows about my... problems?"

"Who doesn't? You're a sex crazed demi-god, and I don't blame you. Jason's so fucking hot. You lucky betch. So how is he? I bet he's fantast-"

Drew stopped when she saw the embarrassment on her sister's face, coming to a realization.

"You guys have, haven't you? No? You guys haven't done it yet? Wow!" She laughed incredulously.

"What are you waiting for Piper? He's to die for! Bet he's great in bed..."

Piper sunk into her seat, moaning miserably.

"That's my problem. I'm sure he'd be great... It's just I don't know if I will-"

Drew laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper."

"And?"

"And, you're amazing in bed without even trying. It's one of the perks."

"Oh. Well I mean, there _is_ one more thing-"

"Piper, don't be scared. Remember what mom said, love and sex brings people together." She reminded her.

Piper nibbled on her lip, sighing heavily.

"I guess you're right."

"Always am." Drew beamed. "And hey, you better hop on that lightening boy wagon quick. If you don't, I will." The older girl winked.

"You're such a skank."

"Takes one to know one." Drew teased.

"Thanks."

"Hey!" Drew called as the other girl turned, "I want details!"

Piper rolled her eyes, walking away with a newfound confidence.

**Reyna**:

Reyna had taken quite a liking to the Greek camp. Sure it wasn't as regulated and strict as Camp Jupiter, but it had well planned activities and Reyna was rather fond of sparring and socializing with her Greek friends.

She couldn't blame Jason, Frank or Hazel for switching camps.

Still, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach; she wondered if things were okay back at camp.

She walked up to the small arena where Mrs. O 'Leary was playing with Aurum and Argentum.

They ran up to her excitedly and she petted her automatons.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked.

She had to find him.

Her two dogs followed her until she found the boy, sitting cross legged in the woods in the middle of a circle.

He blew out a candle before standing up and turning to the Roman Praetor.

"Hello, Reyna." He greeted as she took in his wild black hair, and dark clothing that hung to him _very _nicely.

"Nico di Angelo." She nodded. "I've been meaning to speak with you since I arrived. Have you healed fully?"

"It was nothing really. The first time I shadow traveled I passed out for a week, I've gotten better. Only took me two days." He shrugged.

She laughed a little, then tried to compose herself.

"So, I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"No, Not at all."

"I'm just, conducting my own investigation. I'd like to get to the bottom of this prophecy, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"So are you a virgin?"

Nico practically choked.

"W- what?"

"It's standard procedure questioning. The prophecy is about a virgin, so are you or are you not a virgin?" She asked seriously, practically staring into his soul.

"I- I am..." He answered slowly.

"Okay." She nodded, "you can sense death, can you not? Have you noticed anything strange with the life force of other campers?"

"Not really."

"Are you in love with anyone at the moment?"

Nico's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

Reyna raised an eyebrow as her automatons seemed to grow aggressive, growling loudly.

"I'm taking that as a yes?"

Nico didn't answer. His palms became sweaty, and the circle he was standing in began to wilt and rot.

"Yes."

"Interesting, interesting." The black haired girl muttered to herself. "Is it not reciprocated?"

He shook his head slowly, looking down.

Reyna couldn't help herself, Nico do Angelo was a very attractive looking guy, and he was one of the most powerful people she knew.

Her doubts of him being a great leader seemed to be growing more and more insignificant and false.

And with Octavian pressuring her more and more every day, Reyna contemplated the Ghost King.

But was she really what he needed?

Maybe the prophecy wasn't about sex at all; what if the lover's cure is much more than a physical bond, but an emotional and mutual mending of the soul.

Whoever he loved, she knew that they were lucky.

She could empathize with him, her small crush on Percy and Jason were totally one-sided.

She'd always be the second choice, their what-if, and no matter how much she wanted to scream and cry, she held it in, and she saw the pain in Nico's pale face.

She wanted to reach out, show him compassion.

Fuck her Praetor status, she was human.

She could show emotion.

And so she did.

No one was looking, but she did.

Not even Nico was sure if it really did happen or if he imagined it, but Reyna's lips pressed against his for what seemed like three seconds.

No fireworks, no magic, no sappy love song playing in the background.

But she was there.

She let him know that she understood his pain and loneliness, and that she was there.

She wasn't going anywhere.

**Tbh, the top people for who the prophecy is about are: **

**Reyna, Rachel, Nico and Leo. **

**Who will it be? **

**Hmm... C;**


	12. Ménage à trois

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, just to set things straight, here are the ages of the campers. **

**Percy 18 (almost 19)**

**Annabeth 19**

**Nico 15 (almost 16)**

**Drew 19 **

**Katie 17 **

**Travis 17**

**Thalia 15 (immortal)**

**Leo 17**

**Jason 17**

**Piper 17**

**Hazel 16**

**Frank 18**

**Reyna 19**

**Octavian 18**

**This chap dedicated to IceQueen987; you'll either love me forever or hate my motherfucking guts, lmao 3 **

**Contains graphic threesome, so uh, prepare and beware!**

**Reyna: **

She didn't regret it.

The look on Nico's face was priceless; a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

She pulled away from the boy's cold lips, and imagined that kissing a corpse would feel similar.

He was silent for a long time, still reeling from the small kiss.

What was he feeling?

Warmth?

"I'm sorry." She murmured, still looking down.

He wanted to tell her that it was okay, but he couldn't form the words.

She got up and then left, leaving Nico to his confused thoughts.

He was radiating death; Reyna had to get away from him, she felt like she was suffocating.

She wondered who Nico was in love with.

She walked to the Apollo cabin to speak with Octavian an found him slaughtering Marie Calisto's pink stuffed animal.

She was going to be _pissed_.

As the door closed behind her, Octavian turned his head very quickly.

His eyes had a desperate gleam in them, almost as though he were on the verge of tears.

"Reyna! Oh gods, won't answer. We need to talk to them. If only they'd answer..." He fiddled with the dagger, plunging it into the teddy bear, accidentally cutting himself in the process.

"Octavian! Stop that!" She ordered, rushing over to him.

He was shaking.

She had never seen him like this before.

"Octavian, what has happened?"

He stared at his bleeding hand, "They came to me. Several voices, talking at the same time. I couldn't hear them all correctly. They said we were all going to die. We're all going to die!" Tears started dripping down his face.

"Why? Why would we die?"

He looked up at her slowly.

"The Virgin has not been cured."

"We have time, don't we?"

"I don't want to die, Reyna. Please, have you thought about it?" His eyes pleaded.

"I- I don't know Octavian."

She didn't like him. He was annoying and power hungry.

But they needed each other.

They needed to survive.

**Hazel**:

Hazel was extremely surprised that Frank had agreed to this.

She had her doubts; but there they were, making out, both of them shirtless, waiting for Leo to join them in the Bunker.

Leo had been reluctant as well, but he could never, ever pass up a threesome, especially with Hazel.

No matter how much Frank and Leo disagreed, they both would do _anything _for Hazel, even if that meant having an extremely hot demi-god deflowering party.

Hazel straddled Frank, swirling her tongue around his, while Leo took off his shirt and grabbed Hazel's perky breasts from behind, suckling her neck in the process.

Leo twiddled his thumbs around her nipples, pinching them and kneading he breasts.

Moans escaped from her lips and into Frank's as she ground against him; the friction absolutely fantastic.

Leo's kisses trailed all the way down her back, as Frank took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling it as her hand cupped his head.

"I'm ready." She breathed.

Frank hoisted her off of him, and plopped her onto the large recliner. He unbuttoned her jeans for her, then slid off her panties, revealing herself to the both of them.

Both seemed to harden at the sight of her.

Her ebony skin shined in the light.

"Well?"

Both boys were snapped back to reality from the trance that hazel's gorgeous body had out them in.

They both removed the rest of their clothes and Frank took the lead by getting on top of his girlfriend.

He pushed up against her, and she moaned in what was perceived as pleasure and pain.

Frank apologized before moving in and out of her slowly, while Leo watched, stroking himself, his eyes clouded with curiosity and lust.

"Leo... Come here." She managed while panting and moaning.

She repositioned herself to wear she was on her knees, Frank slowly thrusting into her and Leo know in the palm of her hand.

He felt extremely warm against her cold flesh.

She moved her hand up and down, stroking Leo and grasping his member.

Leo's head tilted back in pleasure, a moan eliciting from the back of his throat.

Frank's thrusting grew faster and faster; pounding into Hazel from behind until Frank got tired and switched with Leo.

Leo was different, much to Hazel's surprise.

He entered her, and his movements were short and sporadic, unlike Frank's carefulness and long strides.

She couldn't decide which method was better.

Both felt pretty fucking great.

Leo grabbed one of her boobs, as her moaning escalated.

Her hands began sloppily massaging Frank; which he didn't seemed to mind considering how he was about to finish as well.

"Sammy!" She screamed in orgasm.

She woke up in her cabin, with Nico staring over her.

"Who's Sammy?" He asked.

Hazel eyes bulged as she sunk into her bed; not answering her brother.

She tried to go back to sleep; to finish where she left off, but it was no use.

Why did she want it to be real so badly?

**So, what if I didn't continue this fic? Lol **


	13. Some nights pt 1

**Hey guys, so I've finally updated! Sorry for the long ass wait, I've been way super busy with school; you know, being in student council and ROTC, plus I have homework for dayyyssss. Hope y'all like this chap lol **

**Fave, follow, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And I'll love you forever and ever :) **

Reyna's jet black hair whipped around her as she swung her sword against Percy's.

"Getting tired?" He smirked.

"Not at all." She told him.

"Come on; you've been at it for three hours." Rachel whined from the sidelines, having painted at least four coats of nail polish onto her toes.

"Why don't _you_ spar? What if you're attacked by a monster some day?" Annabeth asked her.

Rachel gave her a _bitch-please_ look, telling her, "I'm a pacifist, remember? Plus, if a monster came within two feet of me they'd be blown back into the fiery pits of Tartarus by the Fates. Oh yeah, and I'm kinda sort of mortal... You guys would chop me to bits."

"True." The blonde girl shrugged.

"What's the activity planned for tonight?" Rachel asked, biting into an organic strawberry.

"Well, Apollo cabin is leading a sing-along but we all like to go to the Bunker on Saturday nights to play games and whatnot."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. Count me in."

Percy scoffed while ducking from Reyna's sword.

"I don't know if you'd be interested or even allowed to play." He said, as he lunged for his opponent, but she parried his sword and kicked him.

"I like games. And I can do whatever I want, Apollo doesn't own me." Rachel huffed, while Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Alright... If you say so." The blonde laughed. "Be at the bunker by 8."

"Am I..." Reyna blocked herself from Percy's blade, eliciting a small moan of exertion, "invited?"

Annabeth hesitated.

"Depends. Is Blonde dip shit coming?" Percy asked, while Reyna stiffened. She was still haunted by his hallow eyes, how completely and utterly terrified he looked...

His proposition.

Percy noticed her actions and instead of striking her like he could have had done so easily, he swung his hand to clasp around hers, surprising the young praetor. She cursed herself for becoming vulnerable.

"Just show up at 8." He smiled and she nodded, thankful for good his sportsmanship.

Percy walked off with Annabeth, leaving Reyna to catch her breath within the presence of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel threw her a water bottle, and Reyna caught it with extreme accuracy due to her ADHD, which all demi-gods were equipped with.

"So how's life?"

Reyna twisted the cap off and took a swig of the water before answering. "It's mediocre. There could be fates worse."

"There could be fates better." Rachel countered.

"Tell me about it." She took a gulp, beads of swear dripping down her forehead.

She sat next to the Oracle.

"So, who do you think the Virgin is? Have the fates told you anything?" She pressed.

Rachel scrunched up her speckled nose.

"Not really, they've been pretty quiet. Not much gossip nowadways. I think they like shut me out." She shrugged.

"Really?"

Rachael nodded.

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Yeah, probably isn't. The gods are pretty hush hush about this prophecy too. It's pretty annoying, I think I'd much rather hear them bickering or whatever than not speaking at all."

Reyna stared at the wooden gate that encircled the sparring area.

"So... By ancient law, you _have _to be a virgin, correct? I mean, you haven't, you know, done anything, right?" Reyna blushed, trying to compose herself.

Rachel laughed.

"Gods no, if I ever, you know, do the deed, I'll probably go completely insane. I mean, I could..." She stopped, obviously embarrassed.

"Could?"

"I, I mean I could do some things..." She said meekly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, okay, I've been having some... Pretty weird dreams, if you know what I mean. And like, I'm with someone, but we never go all the way. I think, I think it's a sign, from Aphrodite, giving me permission or something. As long as I don't go too far."

Rachel's cheeks burned bright red.

"I see, that's understandable." Reyna nodded, gathering her sweater and granola bar.

"I'm going to go shower up, but I'll see you tonight at the game night?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure! I'll see you around!" Rachel smiled, wondering what they would play.

Would there be alcohol?

Sex?

She had no idea what was in store.

**This is so effing short but I wanted to at least update since I haven't in so long. Would it be a shitty thing to do to ask for at least 10-15 reviews before a new chapter is posted? **


End file.
